


He didn't even know what he was missing

by TakenByEmrys



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Mother-Son Relationship, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Pepper Potts gives him one, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Sad Peter Parker, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakenByEmrys/pseuds/TakenByEmrys
Summary: Post Endgame, not a fix it.Peter has been drifting since Tony died. He threw himself into his hero work, unable to process anything. When his class goes on a field trip to Stark Industries, Peter runs into Pepper Potts, who hasn't seen him since the funeral.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 25
Kudos: 679
Collections: Peter Parker Stories, Peter Parker’s Field Trip Fics





	He didn't even know what he was missing

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this. I just feel that Peter needs more maternal figures in his life. He has Aunt May, but it takes a village to raise a kid. Especially a spider kid.

Peter ran a hand through his hair as the tour guide was talking introducing the floor they were on. This was the exact last place he wanted to be. Tony’s funeral was two months ago and the world was split in two. Half of them wanted the world to go back to normal, the other half wanted a piece of Tony Stark’s memory. Hence, why two months after his latest father figure died, Peter found himself on a school field trip to Stark Industries. 

After the funeral, Peter was… not good. He had thrown himself into hero work and taking care of May. He knew he was ignoring some things, but… it was hard. His third father figure had just died. Ned sent him a questioning glance, but Peter waved him off. Flash hadn’t said anything to him since the bus. He had made some comment about Peter knowing Tony Stark and MJ had snapped, reminding Flash not only that Tony was dead, but also of the fact that Peter had been dusted. Peter hadn’t even heard him.

He looked around the floor they were on, one of the higher up research and development floors. During his time at SI he had been on this floor a lot. He remembered it like it was yesterday, but everything was different. He didn’t recognize a single scientist in the room. He heard the elevator ding and a group of business officials walked out. Peter zoned out again, not paying attention to anything around him.

“Peter!” Peter whipped around and found himself staring at a shocked Pepper Potts. Peter immediately started stammering.

“Ms. Potts.” He managed to squeak out. She was surrounded by business men, all who were looking between the two. She shoved the pen she was holding into one of the men’s hands, her eyes never leaving Peter. Peter’s eyes widened as Pepper strode toward him. His breath caught as she enveloped him in a hug. Peter’s arm wrapped around her on instinct. 

“We miss you Peter.” She said softly. Peter choked and squeezed her tighter. She pulled away and looked at him. “I called May once. But i didn’t want to overwhelm you.” Pepper said. Peter opened his mouth, but couldn’t say anything. Nor could he meet her eyes. He could feel the class staring at them, his spider sense tingling, but he didn’t care. “Morgan misses her big brother.” Pepper said softly. Peter’s eyes snapped up to meet Pepper’s.

“But, I-” Peter’s upper lip wobbled.

“You are our son and Morgan’s big brother. We miss you.” Her voice was low enough that only Peter could hear.

“Oh, um, maybe I can come to the lake house for a weekend.” He stuttered out. Pepper smiled.

“Well, that would be nice. However, we wanted to keep things close, so Morgan and I are back upstairs in the penthouse.” She explained. She looked up and scanned the staring crowd of teenagers. “I know you’re on a trip, but you’ve seen all this many times. How about I convince your teacher to let you skip and we go have family lunch?” Peter nodded with a small smile. Pepper kept a hold of his hand and turned to the crowd, glaring down Mr.Harrington.

“Hello, as you know. I’m Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark Industries. We’re so glad you all could join us today. However, I will be taking Peter for the rest of the day. Family problems.” Pepper didn’t even wait for Mr.Harrington to say anything before guiding Peter back to the elevator. Peter stared down the men in suits. “You will have to excuse me gentlemen. We will have to reschedule this for tomorrow. I have to take care of my son.” They parted for the two easily. When the elevator door closed, Peter wrapped his arms around Pepper once more.

“I didn’t think-” Peter said. Pepper stroked his hair. 

“You were Tony’s kid Pete. That automatically made you mine too. We’re family Peter. I didn’t want you to feel too overwhelmed by me and Morgan. May said you were dealing with a lot.” She said. Peter gave her a watery smile.

“Thank you Pepper.” He said. The elevator door opened to the penthouse. Morgan and Happy were sitting at the kitchen island surrounded by crayons. They both looked up when the door opened.

“Peter!” Morgan screeched. She flung herself off of the stool and toward Peter, who caught her with ease. 

“Hey Morgan.” Peter hugged her tight. Pepper pushed them both toward the kitchen.

“Come on kids. It’s time for lunch.” Peter grinned at her and took Morgan’s empty seat, the girl animatedly talking on his lap. Peter didn’t even know that he was missing this, but he had a family again.


End file.
